lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Magisterium
The Magisterium is a very large Magi Order located within the Tevinter Empire of which also stands as the secondary level of goverment for the Empire itself. The leadership of the Magisterium are known as Magisters, and significant in number are they as well as on top of this they serve as the ruling magocrats of the Tevinter Imperium. The Magisterium is located throughout Tevinter with a tower within every capital of the Tevinter Empire, but there main base of operations is the Black Spire within the capital of Tevinter in the form of Minrathous. The Black Spire acts in oposition to the White Spire of the Empire of Orlais where the other branch of the Chantry resides, and the Black Divine rules from within its walls. The Magisterium was first founded by the Tevinter Empire following their split from the Andaste Chantry and would swiftly become the most imporant institution within the Tevinter Empire. History Early History The Magisterium was first founded by the Tevinter Empire following their split from the Andaste Chantry and would swiftly become the most imporant institution within the Tevinter Empire. Leadership The leadership of the Magisterium are known as Magisters, and significant in number are they as well as on top of this they serve as the ruling magocrats of the Tevinter Imperium. Beneath the Magisters lie the positions known as Enchanters of whom are led by First Enchanters, and below the First Enchanters lie the Senior Enchanters, and then below them lie Junior Enchanters of whom have not yet passed the Harrowing. The Magisters The Magisters are the Council of the most influencial Magi within the Magisterium and they hold their power and control within the top echolon of the Black Spire where they control the direction, recruitment, and discipline of the entire Magisterium. Historically the members of the Magisters was withheld to anyone of non-noble born birth, and who could not put their lineage back to the original families of Tevinter making enrollement into the Magisters a very high title in the Tevinter Empire. The Enchanters Holdings The Black Spire The Magisterium is located throughout Tevinter with a tower within every capital of the Tevinter Empire, but there main base of operations is the Black Spire within the capital of Tevinter in the form of Minrathous. The Black Spire acts in oposition to the White Spire of the Empire of Orlais where the other branch of the Chantry resides, and the Black Divine rules from within its walls. Strength Training The Harrowing The Harrowing is a test that every non-Enchanter must go through to become a full member of the Magisterium. Exactly what happens during the Harrowing is kept a secret from apprentices, and apprentices are not given any warning when they are to face their Harrowing. Upon successful completion of his or her Harrowing, a mage is traditionally given a ring of lyrium-infused silver. First, the apprentice enters the Fade through ritual use of lyrium. Once across the Veil, the subject must face and overcome a demon that wishes to possess the apprentice's body and enter the living realm. This involves navigating whatever challenges have been set up and seeing through whatever ruse the demon (usually one of pride or desire) puts on. The demon itself would have been summoned by Circle mages to the same part of the Fade the apprentice enters, lured by the promise of a living body waiting for it. The Harrowing is more a test of will, common sense, and the ability to resist temptation, than one of magical ability. If the apprentice succeeds in resisting the demon, he or she earns the title and trappings of a mage, becoming a full member of the Circle. However, if the apprentice is overwhelmed by the demon (or, some say, takes too long to complete the task), he or she is killed by templars, who are standing by to prevent the tragedy of an abomination. One templar (who remains unidentified to the mages present) is assigned the killing blow in advance, while the rest keep danger at bay and stand ready to replace the 'designated slayer' if necessary. Tranquil Apprentices may volunteer to be made Tranquil instead of undergoing their Harrowing. Since passing the Harrowing theoretically proves that a magi is capable enough to resist possession, Chantry law forbids magi from being made Tranquil. Category:Magi Order Category:Tevinter Empire